ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate Of The Universe Part 1
This is the ninth episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures Plot Three weeks after the events of last episode. Jon, Ben and Rook are at Mr. Smoothies. Ben: Nothing for three weeks. Rook: We need to be patient. Jon: My patience is running out Rook. Gwen and Kevin have heard nothing. There has been no sighting anywhere around the world. Ben: Maybe we will just have to wait a bit longer. Mystrix teleports in, in Anodite form. She fires an energy beam at Mr. Smoothies, destroying it. Ben puts his smoothie down on the table, looks angry at Mystrix and hits the Omnitrix. He has turned into NRG. Jon and Rook stand up next to NRG. Jon: So you finally show up Mystrix, been a while. Mystrix: Had some things to do. NRG: And destroying Mr. Smoothies? Mystrix: It's not important. NRG (Angry): It is to me. NRG fires heat from the grates in his suit. Mystrix protects herself with mana then fires a big mana blast at NRG sending him into the rubble of Mr. Smoothie. The Omnitrix times out and reverts to Ben. Ben is unconscious. Jon's Ultimatrix flashes. Rook: Is your Ultimatrix receiving a signal? Ultimatrix: Null Void portal present in area. Jon: Null Void? Gavin! A Null Void portal opens up and then Ultimate Vilgax exits the portal. The portal closes. Ultimate Vilgax: Ah, at last, out of the Null Void. Jon: So you are alive?! Ultimate Vilgax: Jon, no surprise that you're here. Mystrix: Hahahaha. Jon: Rook, get Ben out of here. Go to Max. Rook: What about you? You said Ultimate Vilgax was a clone with modified powers. Jon: Just go Rook! Rook goes over to Ben and picks him up. A Plumber ship comes and picks them up. The ship leaves. Ultimate Vilgax: So you have come to the Prime Universe. Jon: What do you want Vilgax? Ultimate Vilgax: That's Ultimate Vilgax. Jon: Yeah what ever. Ultimate Vilgax picks Jon up using gravity. Jon: You have Gravattack's gravity powers! Ultimate Vilgax: Just something Gavin added to my DNA. Jon: How? Ultimate Vilgax: When he unlocked a transformation on your Ultimatrix, he also acquired some DNA from different aliens. But not the Anodite DNA he wanted. Jon: Well, lets see how your gravity powers do against Gravattack's gravity powers. Jon selects Gravattack on his Ultimatrix and hits the core down. He transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil! You have got to be kidding me. Mystrix: An insect. Haha. Ultimate Vilgax: Go Mystrix, you have your mission. Mystrix flies away. Ball Weevil spits some plasma balls, which form together making one big one, and it circles around Ultimate Vilgax. Ball Weevil turns around, facing the opposite way and waits till the other big plasma ball appears. Ball Weevil then fires another plasma ball facing the big one. They collide and a big explosion happens. Ultimate Vilgax flies into a building and Ball Weevil flies the air. While flying through the air. Ball Weevil: Come on Ultimatrix, let me change into a flyer. Ball Weevil keeps hitting the Ultimatrix symbol but stays in the same form. At the Plumber HQ, Max, Rook, Ben and Magister Patelliday are talking in the main room. Ben: Next thing I remember is being brought here. Max: This is worrying. A more powerful clone of Vilgax in our Universe. Magister Patelliday: Well, we need to stop Vilgax Mark 2. Rook: But he is more powerful than the Vilgax we've faced. Max (looking around): Where's Jon? There is a faint screaming. They look up at see Ball Weevil fall to the floor. When Ball Weevil has fallen to the floor, the Ultimatrix times out. Ball Weevil has reverted to Jon. Jon gets up and stands with Ben, Rook, Max and Patelliday. Jon: Now it times out. Swear there's a glitch. Ben: Where's Vilgax? Jon: He demands to be called "Ultimate Vilgax". Ball Weevil's plasma balls sent him flying into a building by Mr. Smoothies. Max: Is there any difference apart from him being a more powerful clone? Jon: Unfortunately yes. Rook: What is the situation? Jon: Ultimate Vilgax has Gravattack's gravity. It seems when Gavin unlocked Anargy, he also gained access to a few DNA samples from aliens within the Ultimatrix. Magister Patelliday: So now Ultimate Vilgax has these powers? Jon: Yeah, though I'm not sure what DNA he has merged with his. An alert comes up on the screen. It says Null Void Room. Ben: What does that mean? Jon: Oh no. Mystrix is in the Null Void room. Jon runs off. Max: Ben, Rook. Go after him. Magister Patelliday, we need to get the Plumbers ready for a big fight. Ben and Rook run towards the Null Void room. In the Room, Mystrix is typing into the computer trying to gain access. There is a green flash behind her, Jon has transformed into Gravattack. He uses his gravity powers and pins her against the wall. Gravattack: Now you give me Gravattack. Ben and Rook enter. Rook: Mystrix! Ben: And your being defeated by Gravattack. Gravattack: Check the Null Void computer, she was messing with it. Rook goes over to the computer. Max enters. Rook finishes checking the computer. Rook: The computer is saying the Null Void portal has not been active. Ben: You mean activated. Rook: Yes. Gravattack: Seems like you failed. Max: So we can put her in jail. An alarm goes. Molly Gunther appears on the screen. Molly Gunther: All Plumbers. Vilgax is terrorising Undertown. Mystrix: Just like the plan. Gravattack: This was a diversion! Mystrix fires a mana blast at Gravattack making him lose grip on her with his gravity. Mystrix teleports away. Gravattack hits the Ultimatrix symbols and reverts to Jon. Max: This has all been planned. Jon: It wouldn't surprise me if Ultimate Vilgax has been here within the last three weeks. Rook: That does seem logical. Ben: Or he is just going on a rampage. Max: Get down there, stop Vilgax. Jon: We will, though I can't help feeling I'm missing something. The shot is now in Undertown. We see Ultimate Vilgax destroying Undertown. Gwen and Kevin are attacking him. Jon, Rook and Ben enter. Ultimate Vilgax shoots fire out of his arms at Gwen and Kevin, then plasma balls. The plasma balls send them flying into the ground next to Jon, Rook and Ben. Rook helps Kevin up and Jon helps Gwen up. Jon: Stop this Vilgax! Ultimate Vilgax: I thought I told you to call me Ultimate Vilgax. Jon: Just because you're a clone and have some of my alien DNA merged with your own, does not mean I shall call you Ultimate Vilgax! Gwen (Arm around Jon's neck): He is so powerful. Kevin (arm round Rooks neck): We couldn't even make a dent or a scratch on him. Jon: Ben, look after Gwen, I'm going to finish this. Ben: No, we are fighting him together as a team! Gwen and Kevin can now stand up by themselves. They look at Jon, Ben and Rook do the same. Their eyes saying we are helping whether you like it or not. Jon: Fine. But we need a plan. While they are talking, Ultimate Vilgax destroys more of Undertown. Jon: Someone will need to get the people out of here, while the others take down squid face. Ben: Rook, you get people out. Rook: Right. Kevin: I'll help. Gwen: Lets do this. Gwen transforms into her Anodite form. Jon selects Nuclear Warfare on the Ultimatrix, presses down the core and transforms into Nuclear Warfare. Ben hits down the Omnitrix core and gets Brainstorm. Brainstorm jumps up and fires electricity on Ultimate Vilgax, but it does nothing. Ultimate Vilgax gets his right fist and smashes Brainstorm to the ground causing the Omnitrix to revert Brainstorm into Ben. Ben is on the floor unconscious. Rook and Kevin come back, after getting everyone away from Undertown they go to Ben's side. Gwen, in Anodite form, fires some mana towards Ultimate Vilgax but he absorbs it, showing Chromastone's DNA. Ultimate Vilgax then fires Chromastone's energy at Gwen causing her to fly to the ground, and revert to Human form. Kevin goes to her. Nuclear Warfare then charges up an attack and throws it at Ultimate Vilgax, who dodges. Ultimate Vilgax picks up Nuclear Warfare and throws him to the ground. Ultimate Vilgax then laughs. Ultimate Vilgax: None of you can stop me. Rook: We need a new plan of attack. Kevin: But what? He wiped the floor with Ben, Jon and Gwen. A person appears, and its Jon's sister April. Ultimate Vilgax sees her and fist his fist at her. Nuclear Warfare sees her. Nuclear Warfare: APRIL! Azmuth (Jon's Dimension) and Paradox appear. Nuclear Warfare stands in front of April and Ultimate Vilgax punches Nuclear Warfare. A big explosion happens and Ultimate Vilgax flies away. When the smoke clears, April is fine. But Nuclear Warfare is grey. The Ultimatrix times out, Nuclear Warfare reverts to Jon. Jon is pale and looks weak. The Plumbers arrive and see Jon lying on the floor pale, April by his side crying. Ben and Gwen on the floor unconscious, with Rook looking after Ben and Kevin looking after Gwen. Max walks over to everyone and so does Paradox, with Azmuth on his shoulder. Paradox: It seems the worst has only just begun. Major Events * April makes her present day debut * Brainstorm makes its debut by Ben * Gravattack makes his debut by Jon * Ultimate Vilgax makes his first appearance * Ultimate Vilgax has multiple alien DNA from Jon's Ultimatrix, the known ones are: # Gravattack # Chromastone # Ball Weevil # Heatblast Characters * Jon Marron * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Magister Patelliday * April Marron (Present day debut; cameo) * Paradox (cameo) * Azmuth (Jon's Dimension)(cameo) * Molly Gunther * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * Mystrix * Ultimate Vilgax (First Appearance) Aliens Used Jon * Ball Weevil (Intended alien; Gravattack) * Gravattack (First Appearance) * Nuclear Warfare Ben * NRG * Brainstorm (First Appearance) Trivia * It's been three weeks since the last episode * Jon gets badly injured by Ultimate Vilgax by protecting April * Ultimate Vilgax is very powerful. Category:Episodes